Our main aim is to determine whether or not pancreatic ductal secretions are altered by the presence of carcinoma, whether it be of ductal or acinar cell origin, in such a way so that it would be possible to distinguish them from secretions in normal individuals. Such differences would serve as a basis for a single specimen test using pancreatic juice obtained by ERCP. It is for this reason that we are using specimens obtained by endoscopy as well as surgery, and hope to do a large-scale clinical comparison between the secretions obtained by these two techniques.